A magical friendship Part 1 (Frozen and Tangled crossover)
by OnlyMeForever
Summary: Elsa and Anna steps into a magical portal that leads them to Germany! There they meet Rapunzel. Hans who is plotting revenge, Goes to Germany to hunt for Anna And Elsa.


offsite/?token=14-316&url=http%3A%2F% .com%2Foriginals%2Fd5%2F58%2F45% &pin=430586414344928930

Mother says the world is dangerous, Was she wrong? If i could just take a single look at the world, I would say... Why couldn't i be free earlier. Well another person had that same feeling, But didn't know what happened after her mistake. These two were never aware, Not even if they were aware that they would meet.

"Rapunzel, Let down your hair!" Gothel yelled out of the tower. Rapunzel raced to her window and said "Coming mother!" Rapunzel said, Letting down her 70 foot golden hair. Gothel came up. "Oh Rapunzel you're such a good girl" Gothel said. Alright Rapunzel was ready, Ready to tell her dream. "Mother i- i was wondering if me- WE could see the-" Rapunzel hesistated. "Rapunzel, Stop the mumbling; I hate the mumbling" Gothel said. Rapunzel remained speechless, She didn't feel like telling her request.

"Anna, It's too cold out there, You may get frostbite!" Elsa yelled while Anna was skating outside. "I know quit worrying, Elsa!" Anna kept skating and skating. Until Anna saw a flash of light out there. Elsa went to check out Anna. "Anna!" Elsa screamed. Anna stared at the light. Anna stepped into it, Elsa tried to catch her but accidently went inside. BOOM! Elsa and Anna woke up. "Elsa, Why are you in a German dress?" Yelled Anna. "Same for you" Elsa said. Anna lost it and screamed. "No, No don't panic. I can fix this.." Elsa said. They heard another scream, Rapunzel got her pan and knocked them out. "Oh my! Mother will freak!" Rapunzel said. Pascal had an idea, Lock 'em in the closet. Rapunzel opened her closet and packed Elsa and Anna in there. "Rapunzel, let down your hair!" Yelled Gothel. "So uh mother, I want you to take a trip to uh..." Rapunzel stared at the closet "Uh... to get that paint you bought me once... Well buh-bye SEE YA!" Rapunzel said. "Woah woah woah, That takes three days time. Are you sure dear?" Gothel replied. "Oh yeah i'm really sure!" Rapunzel said "Or maybe... I can go..." Rapunzel hesitated. "You leave the tower? Ha ha" Gothel said. "I am 18!" Rapunzel said.

You want to go outside? Why, Rapunzel...!  
Look at you, as fragile as a flower  
Still a little sapling, just a sprout  
You know why we stay up in this tower

"I know but-"

That's right! To keep you safe and sound, dear  
Guess I always knew this day was coming  
Knew that soon you'd want to leave the nest  
Soon, but not yet

"But"

Shh!  
_Trust me, pet  
_Mother knows best  
Mother knows best  
Listen to your mother  
It's a scary world out there  
Mother knows best  
One way or another  
Something will go wrong, I swear

_Ruffians, thugs_

Poison ivy, quicksand  
Cannibals and snakes  
The plague!

"No!"

Yes!

"But"

_Also large bugs  
_Men with pointy teeth, and  
Stop, no more, you'll just upset me!

_Mother's right here  
_Mother will protect you  
Darling, here's what I suggest  
Skip the drama  
Stay with mama  
Mother knows best

_Mother knows best  
_Take it from your mumsy  
On your own, you won't survive  
Sloppy, underdressed  
Immature, clumsy  
Please, they'll eat you up alive

_Gullible, naive  
_Positively grubby  
Ditzy and a bit, well, hmm vague  
Plus, I believe  
Gettin' kinda chubby  
I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you

_Mother understands  
_Mother's here to help you  
All I have is one request

"Rapunzel?" Gothel asked.

"Yes, Mother?" Rapunzel replied.

"Don't ever ask to leave this tower, Again" Gothel demanded.

"Yes, Mother" Rapunzel agreed.

(sung) _Don't forget it  
_You'll regret it  
Mother knows best

Until then, Gothel left for three days to get the paint. Rapunzel went to the closet and tried Anna and Elsa up. "Okay talk, Who are you!" Rapunzel said. "Okay, First we-went-out-oh-i-mean-that-me-went-out-then-we-jumped-into-a-portal-and-led-us-here END OF STORY" Anna motormouthed. "Not stupid, The truth" Rapunzel said. "Okay well, It is the truth. And my sister has powers and we are about to go..." Anna said. Elsa froze the chair and broke it and did the same with Anna. "We are very sorry we came here, Uh bye" Elsa made a ice slide. Rapunzel tried to chase them, Then suddenly Rapunzel sled down, Put her feet on the grass.

_Look at the world_  
_So close, and I'm halfway to it!_  
_Look at it all_  
_So big, do I even dare?_  
_Look at me_  
_There at last!_  
_I just have to do it_

_Should I?_  
_No!_  
_Here I go_

_Just smell the grass! The dirt!_  
_Just like I dreamed they'd be!_  
_Just feel that summer breeze_  
_The way it's calling me_  
_For like the first time ever, I'm completely free!_

_I could go running_  
_And racing_  
_And dancing_  
_And chasing_  
_And leaping_  
_And bounding_  
_Hair flying_  
_Heart pounding_  
_And splashing_  
_And reeling_  
_And finally feeling_

_That's when my life begins!_

"Who are you?" Elsa asked. "Rapunzel" Rapunzel replied "You are?". "Queen Elsa of Arendelle, This is Princess Anna of Arendelle" Elsa said.

Part 2 coming soon!


End file.
